On The Seventh Day
by Cilia
Summary: The last slayer lies and waits for the end with an old friend. Just read and enjoy that's all I ask for


On The Seventh Day   
  
It was almost dawn, the sun would soon rise up from the blue sea and the sand where   
she lay was dark. The Seventh Day was upon her, the struggle behind her. Time to   
rest now. The wounds didn't hurt anymore and her bandaged hands were spread on   
the cool sand.  
  
Why? a smooth British voice asked her.  
  
I'm not really sure, she answered.  
  
He stood above her. His features were so familiar to her eyes, they had been a   
constant in her life just like Buffy's, the hunter before her had been.  
  
Mind if I lie down with you for moment? he asked.  
  
Sure I could use the company, she answered with a smile.  
  
Nobody should travel alone through the dark valley, he said.  
  
Did you bury her? she asked.  
  
Yes, he answered.  
  
They lay on the sand and stared up into the fading stars. The fire and the ice, both the   
last of their kind. The last hunter and the last vampire.  
  
So they're all gone now? she asked.  
  
Just you and me ducks, just you and me, he said.  
  
You remember how it was before it all began? she asked.  
  
Sure, god that seems so long ago right now, he exclaimed.  
  
Sunny days and margaritas on the balconies, she chuckled and then stopped when the   
pain became too much to bear.  
  
Something like that, he said with sadness.  
  
I'm sorry, she said.  
  
Don't be, it's all over know anyway, he said as he stroked her pale cheek. She rolled   
her head to look at him, her red hair covering her face. Do her he probably looked the   
same, he never changed. She felt old, much older than her twenty five years.  
  
We had some good times didn't we? she asked with a weak smile.  
  
The best of times ducks, the best of times, he answered.  
  
Remember when I set you up with Hope, she asked with another smile.  
  
Then I did the same with you and Buffy. Sure how could I forget, he said with a   
smile.  
  
Spike why did you help me so much? she asked.  
  
I knew I could never have you, but I could help you, he said calmly.  
  
Thank you, she whispered as she kissed the hand on her cheek.  
  
It was nothing really, he answered with a smile.  
  
Tell me how it all began? she asked.  
  
He looked at her, seemingly pondering her question before speaking again. Once upon   
a time there was beautiful hunter that went by the peculiar name of Buffy, although it   
really was Elisabeth and she unlike other hunters before her had friends and family.   
She also had very special friend named Willow whom she loved very much and   
Willow loved the Hunter with all her heart, he stopped as he noticed her eyes closing,   
but went on. Then one day the Hunter had to make a choice give her destiny to one of   
her friends or die. She choose to die not wanting for one of her friends to have to live   
her life. But then Willow came to her and made the hunter give the destiny to her.   
This is how Willow became a hunter and the rest is history, he said and looked at the   
woman lying next him. Her eyes almost closed now and the dark spot on the sand had   
grown.  
  
Willow you still with me luv? he asked  
  
Yeah I'm still here, she answered in a weak voice.  
  
Watch the sunrise with me? he asked.  
  
Sure I'm not going anywhere, she said as she tried to sit up.  
  
Here let me help you, he said as he helped her sit, the blood instantly covering his   
hands.  
  
Think they'll be waiting for us? she asked as she looked up at him.  
up  
  
I know it, he stated firmly.  
  
We both loved her didn't we? she asked.  
  
That we did Red, that we did, he answered as the sun broke over the horizon.  
  
We'll see her soon, Willow, we'll see her soon.  
  
The sun broke over the horizon, like every other day. The Seventh Day dawned and   
the last legends went on to their final rewards.   
  
------------  
  
Author's notes: First of this was always meant as a one-part story, so there are no prequels and most likely the story behind this scene will never be told. I leave that task to you dear reader. After all we all have imaginations.  



End file.
